Fang's Secret
by salion220
Summary: Now that Ella and Iggy are as happy as can be, can Fang keep his secret under wraps from a little blond mind-reader? Sequel to Ella's Secret, and even though you don't have to read it, it's reccomended. R and R! Rated T just because.


**A/N: Okay everyone. It feels like forever since I've posted and I really hope you like this sequel to Ella's Story. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first. This one starts out kind of slow and short…but it should turn out good in the end…I hope. I don't own Maximum Ride, that would be James Patterson! **

**Fang POV**

"Dude," Iggy said as he stared at me and told me stubbornly for the fifth time, "That's what they talk about! That's how I snagged Ella, and that's how you can snag Max! Just _listen_, that's all it takes!"

I scowled at Iggy and rolled my eyes before deciding to turn back to my laptop to continue my blog; I was designing a new background and I wanted it to be perfect; so that my readers wouldn't be bored, of course, not so that I would have an excuse to ignore Iggy.

"Are you listening to me?" Iggy questioned icily as he flicked me in the back of the head with enough force to probably flick a hole through a normal human's skull, but of course, I was fine, just severely annoyed.

"You know," Iggy continued as I rubbed my head and shot useless eye daggers at him, "I just want to help you, and technically you're the one that brought the subject up in the first place, so shouldn't you at least consider my idea?"

"No, but maybe if you made up an idea that was, I don't know, at least _sane?_" I growled almost inaudibly. It was true though, that I had brought the subject up,

-Flashback-

_I watched as Iggy kissed Ella's cheek in front of her bedroom door; saying goodnight before he went back to the boys room to go to sleep; it was their newly acquired ritual that Ella's mom was still, __**very**__ clueless about._

_Max, Nudge, and Angel were watching from inside Ella's room, waiting so that they could go to sleep too. Nudge and Angel were squealing about something; bouncing up and down in union talking at probably about 3,000 miles an hour while Max stood with her hands on her hips glaring past Ella at Iggy with a look that basically said, 'If you weren't my brother I'd rip your spleen out then beat you with it.' Max's angry face was always the cutest…not that I had noticed or anything. All in all it was a pretty entertaining sight._

_After all the goodnights were said and fists were stacked; Iggy, Gazzy, and I returned to our room (which was now two doors down so that the girls could have privacy) where Gazzy declared that he was scarred for life and that he was disgusted with Iggy for betraying him like that. Then he was out before my laptop even had time to fully turn on._

_That's when I asked Iggy…because I figured if my little brother could get the girl of his dreams even before I could then it was time to do something._

"_Ig," I said simply, skipping all the awkward start up conversations, "I need help."_

-End Flashback-

So I had explained what was on my mind and he had helped tons, now Max and I were like two love birds, inseparable, and we lived happily ever after.

Yeah, right, it's like you don't even know me at all.

The truth is that after the Gas Man had crashed, I drug Iggy downstairs to talk in the living room where I explained everything about Max and I. Well, not _everything_, but I did try to highlight the finer points like how her skull is hard and _thick_ and that no matter what I do to show her how I feel, she just won't respond.

Now Iggy's trying to get me to copy him and listen to Max through the walls; then figure out a way to 'woo' her (his words _not_ mine) by picking through her conversations. I personally think that this idea is suicidal because Max is already shunning and picking on Iggy for eavesdropping and, well, the obvious. So if I; her best friend with whom she trusts most of her deep dark secrets with, did that and she figured it out? She would glue my wings to the wall with rubber cement; handcuff my hands and feet together; then beat the living snot out of me while Angel and Nudge did something like put pink make-up and 'sparklies,' as Nudge now likes to call them, all over my face…then they'd take pictures.

I shivered at the very thought.

"…but if you're not going to listen to me then I'm going to bed!" Iggy continued to whisper-yell as he plodded up the stairs, going straight to the boy's room and going to sleep.

_Well, so much for his help_, I thought dryly.

_You have one vividly detailed imagination Fang_, a small voice giggled inside my head; Angel.

_Ang?_ I questioned silently as I stopped my work and shut my laptop; _Did you hear all of that?! Shouldn't you be asleep?_

Another giggle inside my mind_, Yep I heard every word, but will Max really beat Iggy with his own spleen? Sounds kinda violent…even for Max._

I rolled my eyes_, Ang, you know I was kidding, anyways; leave me to my own thoughts please. You need to get to sleep, okay?_

_Fine grumpy Gus, _she mumbled as her voice grew fainter in my mind with sleep_, But I'll try to fix your dilemma, so feel better okay? Your sad thoughts are loud and they're what woke me in the first place…nighty-nite!_

I blinked in surprise and confusion, dilemma?

_Max_…came Angel's soft voice before everything fell completely silent and my blood went cold.

_Angel?!_ I screamed mentally, _Don't you dare! I'll give Total to a pound, I swear I will! ANGEL!_

But all was silent.

**Preview for Next Chappie**

"Flyboys!" said a distant voice through the haze of my dream about flying pop tarts, "Nudge, there gonna get me! Help!"

**Ok, so it isn't perfect but I'm pretty pleased with it! Were you? **


End file.
